


Desesperación

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mucho Angst, Wolf!Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diversos momentos en la relación Derek/Stiles.</p><p>2.- Ese instante en el que lo crees todo perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desesperación

**Author's Note:**

> La mayoria de los fics a continuacion no tienen relacion aparente entre si, salvo unos cuantos que conllevaran un seguimiento inmediato, pero la verdad solo son vistazos a la relacion entre Stiles y Derek en diferentes momentos del tiempo, tanto con un Derek Alpha como cuando aun era Beta.
> 
> Espero les gusten
> 
> Y ya saben, ningun personaje me pertenece, todo de Jeff Davis y la MTV. ¬¬

** **

**~DESESPERACIÓN~**

 

\- ¡STILES! – el grito, rugido más bien, reverbera en todo el bosque. Desesperación pura recorriendo el aire y destrozando la armonía silenciosa de la tarde que agoniza.

Las ramas y las hojas se quiebran bajo sus pies en su carrera por encontrarle, recorriendo el bosque en busca de algún pequeño indicio que le marque el camino a seguir, pero lleva dos horas corriendo sin encontrar absolutamente nada y comienza a desquiciarse. La manada apenas puede seguirle el paso y realmente no es como si le importara que lo hicieran, al menos no ahora que le han arrebatado lo más importante que tiene.

\- ¡STILES! – grita de nuevo, desgarrándose la garganta como por centésima vez. El lobo se revuelve y cada vez está más cerca de la superficie, no puede evitarlo y tampoco quiere, a ambos les hace falta algo, aquello sin lo cual le es imposible existir.

Su carrera no para, y si lo hace es solamente para gritar y volver a comenzar a correr. No hay rastros, no hay aromas que lo guíen, no importa que el olor de Stiles este tan grabado en su mente y en sus sentidos como para a veces no necesitarlo, pero ahora eso es insuficiente porque ni siquiera así puede percibirlo. Se está volviendo loco de desesperación, de miedo, de culpa por no haber estado ahí cuando todo pasó. Por no insistir en que algún miembro de la manada lo acompañase siempre y a toda hora porque algo como esto podía suceder, se culpa por ceder ante Stiles, ante sus _"Exageras, nada de eso pasara, ¿Quién podría quererme? Soy completamente inofensivo, deja de preocuparte y déjalos tener una vida"_ porque ciertamente esto siempre fue una posibilidad muy real desde que todo el mundo supo que él y Stiles estaban juntos.

El bosque cruje bajo sus pies, el aire se estremece y el silencio es ensordecedor, exasperante cuando lo único que quiere es oírle, escuchar una diatriba sobre algo que a nadie parece importarle pero que a él le parece algo sumamente importante, no interesa que sea solo el juramento de los Boy Scouts. Pero su voz no se escucha por ningún sitio, ni siquiera un lamento. A estas alturas lo preferiría para saber que aun está vivo y no lo que el constante silencio le hace pensar.

\- ¡STILES! – entona nuevamente, dejándose la garganta junto a un árbol partido en dos por culpa de un rayo tras la última tormenta. La misma en la que ambos se aferraron el uno al otro porque la casa Hale aun no tiene calefacción y abundan las goteras.

A lo lejos escucha las pisadas del resto, el andar desesperado de Scott que se asemeja al suyo pero que ni por asomo alcanza, los pasos contundentes de Boyd, las suaves y rápidas pisadas de Erika, la carrera frenética de Isaac, el andar nervioso de Lydia y al final el de Jackson, más pausado y lento que el del resto pero solo porque está poniendo especial atención al entorno, en todo aquello que los demás han ignorado en su desenfreno por alcanzar al Alpha y encontrar a Stiles. Pudiera parecer que no le importa, pero también esta vuelto loco por la ausencia de Stiles. Derek agradece que al menos alguien tenga la cabeza fría, aunque hubiera afirmado que sería Lydia y no Jackson.

La carrera continua y con cada paso que da el lobo se acerca más y más a la superficie, en este punto sus garras ya han emergido y su visión ya se ha tornado roja. Esta seguro que todo se desencadenara de un momento a otro, el aullido del lobo se siente más en la superficie, en su garganta, y no solo en su mente en donde le ha estado escuchando desde que Scott le informó lo que sucedió cuando terminaba la práctica de Lacrosse y Stiles se quedo solo por un momento.

\- ¡STILES! – el bosque se sacude nuevamente, pero ahora su voz se escucha más profunda, mas gutural que humana. Está sucediendo, y no hará nada por evitarlo.

El sol rojo de la tarde baña el bosque dificultándole un poco las cosas, su vista funciona mejor en la oscuridad pero tampoco va a detenerse por una nimiedad, Stiles le necesita y no hay nada que pueda pararlo. Las ramas crujen nuevamente, acompañadas del sonido de su ropa al rasgarse y sus huesos rompiéndose y acomodándose. Sus brazos comienzan a cubrirse de pelo, sus manos se transforman en patas y para cuando se da cuenta que está corriendo a cuatro patas más rápido de lo que jamás lo ha hecho. Su grito de _"Stiles"_ se ha transformado en un aullido que silencia el entorno con su fuerza hasta que vuelve a correr con toda la energía que tiene en el cuerpo. La manada a su espalda se detiene en seco cuando le escuchan, saben lo que ha pasado y lo malo que es, pero no les importa demasiado porque en unos cuantos segundos están corriendo nuevamente en su misma dirección.

De pronto hay un cambio en el aire que lo obliga a detenerse en seco, agudizando su oído, su olfato, todo su ser, es apenas un atisbo de un sonido pero es suficiente para que se tense en su sitio durante interminables minutos, mismos que la manada aprovecha para alcanzarle y quedarse a una distancia segura de él. Como lobo es demasiado inestable y solo una persona puede acercársele sin salir herida o muerta. La espera es agónica y la tensión está acabando con todos, aunque ninguno se mueva o lo demuestre en sus rostros de tan atentos que están a él, pero como su Alpha los puede sentir tan bien como se siente a sí mismo.

Entonces ahí está de nuevo, ese indicio de sonido que no llega a serlo, y sale disparado sin aviso alguno después de estar completamente inmóvil. El bosque a su alrededor se vuelve un borrón y lo único claro, nítido, es el camino que siguen sus ojos, su instinto. A lo lejos puede percibir los gritos de Scott llamándole, los de todos realmente, pero no le importan. Continua corriendo rebasando árboles, arbustos, ramas secas, forzando sus músculos hasta el punto de la extenuación e inhalando tan profundamente como sus pulmones se lo permiten si es que algún aroma hace su aparición para unirse a esa brizna de sonido que ha encausado su camino en esta dirección.

Al menos hasta que el sonido toma forma y todo su raciocino desaparece cuando el susurro de esa voz tan dolorosamente familiar resuena con agonía en sus tímpanos.

- _"Derek…"_

*****

El momento en que cayó prisionero es completamente borroso en su memoria, en un momento estaba en los vestidores, acomodándose la ropa para unirse a Scott y Jackson en la entrada de la escuela, y al otro estaba en el maletero de un coche sin tener noción alguna de cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Sin más pistas que el sonido del motor y la grava crujiendo bajo los neumáticos. De lo que sí es consciente es de sus muñecas encadenadas, del dolor en sus hombros y brazos por culpa de haber estado sosteniendo su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo.

Sus pies apenas tocan el suelo y está seguro que tiene al menos tres costillas fracturadas, sin contar con su nariz que ha dejado de estar recta. De no tener los ojos tan hinchados quizá también sería consciente de la nada saludable coloración de su torso, todo moretones y cortadas donde la piel blanca ya no puede verse. Incluso también del ligero charco de sangre que le rodea, su sangre, pero lo peor de todo es que no ha terminado. Y realmente no tiene idea de cuándo lo hará.

\- ¿Dónde está el Alpha? – le preguntan como por centésima vez, la misma voz carente de todo matiz que le ha estado acosando desde que le pusieron las cadenas. Aparentemente aun no entiende que no le dirá nada, porque ni todo el dolor del mundo le hará traicionar a Derek, a sus amigos.

\- En China, ayer tenía un antojo increíble de wantongs. – le responde, porque también es incapaz de mantenerse callado. – Si te apuras quizá puedas traerme algunos. – la insolencia saliendo por cada maldito poro de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Estúpido niño! – vocifera su captor, dando lugar a un nuevo golpe.

A veces Stiles quisiera quedarse callado, ser un poco menos leal, no querer tanto a Derek para que esto termine, sobre todo cuando el golpe que le dan en medio del pecho es con una vara electrificada. Pero para su mala fortuna ama demasiado a Derek, es demasiado leal para con sus amigos y la boca la tiene muy grande como para poder cerrarla.

\- ¿Es todo lo que tienes? – masculla, cuando el grito en su garganta ha cesado y una sonrisa arrogante, aprendida de Derek, le eleva las comisuras de los labios.

\- Voy a matarte si no me lo dices. – y es una afirmación que Stiles no pone en duda, porque ha visto muchas cosas en estos meses, y sin duda cazadores matando sin escrúpulos es casi su pan de cada día.

\- El va a matarte tan solo por haberme tocado. – él también afirma, porque Derek se ha cabreado por menos y porque algo en su interior sabe que es verdad, que va a matarles a todos por esto. Por lastimarle, pero también esta dolorosamente consciente de que Derek se culpara a sí mismo por esto, por su incapacidad de mantenerle seguro.

\- Ya veremos. – dice el cazador con suficiencia, asestándole un nuevo golpe que le hace ver las estrellas al tiempo que su sangre se derrama con el corte que la maldita vara le ha hecho en el costado.

Un nuevo grito escapa de su garganta, pero al igual que el resto, es amortiguado por las paredes de concreto y acero de ese estúpido bunker abandonado. Con el paso del tiempo su esperanza comienza a mermar porque ni siquiera Derek podría escucharle a través de todo eso.

\- ¡Dime donde esta esa maldita manada! – le ordena una vez más, exasperado, harto de la resistencia de este chico y su lealtad hacia esos monstruos. Horrorizado de que un humano haya aceptado ser el compañero de una de esas cosas.

Pero lo único que consigue es un nuevo grito, menos potente que el resto, seguido de una palabra, un susurro sanguinolento entre sus labios.

\- Derek…

Y es cuando el infierno se desata.

*****

Atravesar la puerta de acero no le es ningún esfuerzo, fue como doblar papel con sus dedos, lo que le costo trabajo fue mantenerse entero al notar el aroma intoxicante de la sangre en el ambiente, la sangre de Stiles impregnando cada sitio, manteniéndolo inmóvil por un segundo eterno en el que contemplo su cuerpo laxo colgando de unas cadenas, las heridas en su cuerpo y toda esa sangre a su alrededor, sobre él.

Un segundo que lo volvió loco de rabia y odio, desencadenando algo que nunca antes había sentido con tanta fuerza. El deseo de sangre.

El primer disparo le roza la oreja, poniéndolo alerta, volviéndolo loco. El segundo cae a su derecha, a centímetros de su pata; están tan aterrorizados que incluso su puntería perfecta falla, puede oler su miedo en el aire, su inexperiencia y la sorpresa que les da el ver un lobo pleno delante de sus ojos. El tercer disparo lo esquiva sin mayor esfuerzo, el cuarto erra por demasiada distancia como para siquiera considerarlo una amenaza. Sus mandíbulas se cierran en el cuello del primer cazador a su alcance para el quinto, le esta arrancando la garganta antes de que el sexto disparo se produzca.

El resto de la manada llega para el noveno disparo, para entonces ya hay tres cadáveres en el suelo y tiene el cuarto aun colgando de sus mandíbulas y solo quedan tres más, dos, si no cuentan al que Scott acaba de destrozar con sus garras al reconocer su aroma de los vestidores. El doceavo disparo le da en el estomago, una bala común y corriente que no siente, que sale de su cuerpo a medida que se cura. Ahora solo queda el líder, escondido tras el cuerpo herido de Stiles con una navaja en su cuello y una pistola apuntándoles a ellos.

\- Retrocede o él se muere, te lo advierto. – le amenaza, aunque en realidad es un patético ruego por su vida, uno que no funcionara.

Derek no se mueve, porque incluso en este estado de completa locura la seguridad de Stiles es lo más importante, manteniendo su mirada fija en esos ojos que le miran con terror. Dos segundos más tarde el cuchillo abandona la mano del cazador gracias a una flecha de Allison, que se les unió a penas se entero y es Jackson, de entre todos, el que aparta al cazador de Stiles, lanzándolo directo a Derek porque comprende el deseo de su Alpha, no sin antes desgarrarle un brazo en venganza por lo que ha hecho, el mismo brazo que uso para golpear a Stiles con esa vara eléctrica.

Para cuando Derek termina con el cazador todo es un desastre sanguinolento lleno de cadáveres y partes humanas, un panorama terrorífico de lo que su naturaleza es capaz de hacer cuando son provocados. Allison mira impertérrita la escena, sin juzgar en lo absoluto pese a lo que le han enseñado, porque Stiles también es su amigo y le hierve el alma al verlo tan herido. Pero Derek esta tan perdido por la ira, por el lobo que esta descontrolado que no permite que nadie más se acerque a Stiles, quien aun cuelga del techo completamente inconsciente, ajeno a la masacre a su alrededor.

No es hasta que Scott se acerca, mostrando su cuello y suplicándole con la mirada que le permita ayudar que es cuando algo de su control regresa, solo el suficiente para que romper las cadenas y llevar a Stiles al auto de Allison para luego dirigirse directamente a Deaton. El hospital no es opción, demasiadas preguntas y la madre de Scott no tardaría en avisar al sheriff.

Para cuando llegan con Deaton, Derek aun permanece en su forma de lobo y le gruñe al veterinario cuando está a tres metros de ellos. El instinto anteponiéndose a todo por momentos. No es hasta que Stiles parece despertar que le permite acercarse, su lado humano regresando lentamente solo por el sonido del dolor de su pareja. Deaton tarda al menos tres horas en quitar toda la sangre de la piel y en curar sus heridas, pero el dolor aun es constante y la verdad es que no puede hacer mucho por las costillas rotas más allá de vendárselas y llenarlo de medicamentos. Uno a uno van posando sus manos en Stiles, las venas negras recorriendo sus brazos hasta que el dolor se disuelve hasta el punto de la inexistencia, heridas que tenían sanadas abriéndose un poco por todo el daño que le han quitado. Scott y Jackson son los más afectados, han tomado incluso más de lo que debían y han terminado casi inconscientes en el piso, uno por toda la historia que llevan juntos, porque han sido mejores amigos desde hace tanto que es imposible ya no serlo.

Y Jackson porque, contra todo pronóstico, ha encontrado a alguien que realmente le escucha y no le juzga en lo absoluto, que entiende un poco su dolor al no conocer a sus propios padres, pero más que nada, porque Stiles ha estado ahí cuando nadie más lo ha hecho y Derek se ha negado a fungir como guía.

Derek recupera su forma humana cuando se quedan solos, su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una sabana a un lado de la improvisada camilla, sosteniendo la mano de Stiles y absorbiendo el daño que los demás no pudieron. Las costillas crujen al colocarse en su sitio y su respiración deja de ser jadeante. Aun así, Stiles no despierta.

Entonces se desmorona, llorando como no lo ha hecho desde la muerte de Laura, sucumbiendo al terror de no volver a ver los ojos de Stiles o escuchar sus diatribas sin sentido. Llora porque realmente no sabe que más hacer, el dolor en su pecho es demasiado agudo y la presencia de Stiles en ese cuarto le sabe cada vez más efímera, más distante a cada minuto que pasa. La sola idea de una vida sin ese chico que en un comienzo aborreció le parece inconcebible porque no sabría que hacer sin él a estas alturas, no después de quererle tanto, de necesitarle como no ha necesitado nada en toda su vida.

Perder a Stiles sería igual a perderse a sí mismo, a sus ganas de vivir, a perder a su familia un millón de veces. Perder a Stiles sería la muerte.

Los ojos se le secan después de llorar lo que parecen horas, aunque en su interior su alma continúe lamentándose, llorando por todo aquello que no le ha dicho y por las cosas que jamás quiso decirle. Por los abrazos que no le dio, por las veces en que le rogó confiar y nunca logró hacerlo. Por compararlo con Kate cuando ambos no podían ser más diferentes entre sí.

\- Te amo. – le susurra al oído, porque eso si puede decírselo, porque no puede callarlo por más tiempo. – Te amo.

\- Tardaste mucho en decirlo. – le responde una voz rasposa, cansada. Pero es el sonido más maravilloso que ha escuchado en toda su vida.

\- Estas aquí. – la incredulidad en su voz no le importa porque también esta aliviado, en paz después de horas de lenta agonía.

\- No voy a ningún lado. Nunca.

Es una promesa, una incluso más fuerte que aquella que los lleva a conocerse en cada tropiezo del camino. Porque ese _"No voy a ningún lado. Nunca"_ es todo lo que Derek ha necesitado escuchar desde que Laura no está. Desde que Kate le prometió amor y en cambio le entrego muerte.

\- Y por cierto, yo también te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Intentare publicar en intervalos semanales porque no sé cuantos "momentos" vayan a resultar en total.
> 
> Los comments son muy agradecidos.


End file.
